Dora
by La-Lisette
Summary: I don't know why I rated it PG. I just that thought that some people might have a problem with two girls being together. This might be a Mary Sue. I don't know. It is an OC, though. After EW Dorothy misses Relena, and Dora shows up. RR if you want.


I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Dorothy. I do, however,  
  
own Dora.  
  
***  
  
Dorothy Catalonia sighed and looked around her knew home. It didn't feel   
  
like home.   
  
It was too pleasant. Too peaceful. It just wasn't right. After the war had finished,   
  
she really had had no place to go, so she decided to move into a house on earth   
  
and attempt to get a job. A normal job. Nothing important. When people asked  
  
she had said she had gotten bored with all the government stuff, but she really   
  
missed it. She missed it a lot. She also missed war. But the thing she missed  
  
most of all was probably Relena. Relena now refused to talk to her and since   
  
Dorothy was a very proud person, she refused to beg Relena to forgive her.   
  
In short, Dorothy wasn't feeling too great.  
  
She was just looking around, when all of a sudden she realized someone   
  
was watching her. A young-ish looking girl with brown hair and blue eyes was   
  
peering at her over the fence. Well, she wasn't anymore. As soon as she noticed   
  
Dorothy looking at her, she quickly went back to mowing the lawn. Dorothy  
  
Thought that was a little strange, but didn't think too much about it, until later,   
  
when she was reading a book, she felt that someone was looking at her again.   
  
When she looked up she realized that girl with the brown hair was staring at her   
  
again. The girl, once again, being mowing the lawn again. Dorothy began to get   
  
fed up.  
  
"Hey." Dorothy shouted to the girl. She continued mowing.  
  
She then repeated it again, only louder this time. The girl stopped mowing and   
  
timidly said  
  
"…Y-yes?"   
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Dorothy asked, rather angrily.  
  
"I'm not…" the girl replied timidly. She looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"You were a minute ago!" Dorothy shouted.  
  
"…I'm sorry…but…I was just wondering…who you were…that's all." The girl   
  
said.  
  
"I'd think you'd be able to recognize me," Dorothy said with a distinguished air. "I   
  
was pretty famous for a while. Have you ever heard of Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
"…A little…are you Relena Peacecraft?" she asked.  
  
"…No. But I was very close friends with Miss Peacecraft at one point."   
  
The girl just looked at Dorothy for a minute then said,   
  
"Why aren't you friends with her anymore?"   
  
This made Dorothy angry.  
  
"Because we don't talk much anymore…" Dorothy said, hurt.  
  
"Why not…" the girl asked.  
  
"…None of your business. You ask far too many questions!" Dorothy shouted at   
  
the girl.  
  
The girl fell silent and Dorothy started to feel guilty.  
  
"…My name is Dorothy Catalonia. What is yours?" Dorothy asked in an   
  
uninterested manner.  
  
"My name is Dora Marlow. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Yes, right." Dorothy said. She had lost all interest in this conversation.  
  
"…I'm sorry to have bothered you…" Dora said, realizing that Dorothy had lost   
  
interest in the conversation. She was about to go back to mowing the already   
  
mowed lawn when she turned around.   
  
"Would you like to come over for some ice tea?" Dora asked, blushing.  
  
Dorothy looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why is she blushing?" she thought.   
  
Dorothy thought for a moment. She was rather thirsty and hot.   
  
"Yes. Alright."  
  
Dora looked very happy.   
  
"Alright…! I'll just go and make it! You can come around now, I'll just be a   
  
second." Dora said, her voice filled with glee, as she rushed into her small house.  
  
"Strange girl…" Dorothy thought as she walked around and through Dora's front   
  
gate and into Dora's kitchen.  
  
Dora's kitchen was very small. There was hardly room for both Dora and   
  
Dorothy.  
  
Dora was feverishly mixing the powdered ice tea into the water, attempting to   
  
make it perfect, when she noticed Dorothy had arrived.  
  
"Oh…don't stand around here…there's not enough room and it's a mess!   
  
Please, go sit down in the living room, or outside if you want." Dora said.  
  
Dorothy thought she'd rather sit inside where it was cool, so she decided on the   
  
living room.  
  
"The living room is the door to the left…"   
  
Dora said, pointing in the direction of one of the two doors that lead out of the   
  
kitchen.   
  
"Alright." Dorothy said as she walked towards the living room.  
  
The living room was even smaller than the kitchen. There was a small   
  
couch up against the wall and a small coffee table in the middle of the room.   
  
Dorothy sat down on the couch and waited for Dora to come in with the ice tea.  
  
One minute later Dora walked in carrying the ice tea on a tray. She put it down   
  
on the table.  
  
Dorothy picked up one of the glasses and started drinking it.  
  
Dora sighed and sat down. She didn't touch her drink. She just sat and stared at   
  
Dorothy drinking her ice tea and smiling. This began to creep Dorothy out. She   
  
put down her drink.  
  
"You're staring at me again."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry…I don't mean to. It's just that…" Dora said, trailing off.  
  
"It's just that what?" Dorothy prompted.  
  
"It's just…you're the only good looking person the neighborhood." Dora said,   
  
blushing.   
  
"Uh, thank you." Dora was beginning to creep Dorothy out.   
  
Dora smiled.   
  
"You're also the only person I've ever seen with eyebrows like that…"  
  
"…Yes. It isn't very common. A lot of people think it makes me look creepy."   
  
Dorothy said, sighing.  
  
"Oh, no! You aren't creepy at all!" Dora said, looking horrified.  
  
She was now beginning to creep Dorothy out a lot.  
  
"…Dora, I'm sorry, but…I really have to go…" Dorothy said getting up, quickly.  
  
Dora sighed.   
  
"Alright…"  
  
Dorothy quickly walked to the door.  
  
Dora then got up and followed Dorothy.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so weird…" Dora said, sighing.  
  
Dorothy turned around.  
  
"…this is why I don't have any friends…"  
  
Dorothy suddenly felt sorry for her.   
  
"…You aren't weird…just a little…odd." Dorothy said, attempting to make Dora   
  
feel better.  
  
"…why am I comforting her?" Dorothy asked herself.  
  
"…Alright…well…goodbye, Dorothy. I'll try not to stare at you anymore…" Dora   
  
said as Dorothy walked quickly out the door.  
  
Dorothy walked quickly home. When she got back to her house, she sat down.   
  
"…why was I comforting her? Why did I feel sorry for her?" Dorothy asked   
  
herself, biting her lip.  
  
"Why…?" 


End file.
